Hup Canada Hup!
by Little Miss Fangirl
Summary: Matthew wants to learn how to play football. And who better to learn from than the Crownless King himself? "I will make you hate me, Matt. I'm not going to go easy on you." Oh boy. Maybe he should have thought it over some more.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Netherlands + Canada + football (or soccer, whatever you non-Europeans/South Americans call it :P) = too awesome a plotbunny to ignore. That is all XD. Consider this my contribution for NethCan day (5 May, you know why) except with less war. Kinda. Football is war. Fear the Orange Legion!

**Warnings:** France being France XD. And Romano being Romano.

**Disclaimer:** Not mine. But if I manage to bribe Himaruya with stroopwafels to give me the rights it might be mine someday!

* * *

><p>Alfred was on his way to another one of those boring world meetings, when he noticed a bunch of kids playing on a field. They were kicking a ball back and forth, running all over the place, jumping and diving every now and then. It looked familiar, but he couldn't quite remember the name. They were kicking the ball… kickball? No, that wasn't it. It kinda looked like a pussyfied version of one of his favorite sports, American football. Dammit, what was the name? It was on the tip of his tongue! There is a ball, they use their feet… Ah, of course! Soccer! They were playing soccer. He remembered now. He himself played it every now and then when he felt like gracing the World Cup with his presence.<p>

He stayed for a while, watching the kids play. He wondered if he should walk over and tell them to stop wasting time on such a lame game and play a real sport instead. You know, like American football. He was already on his way towards the field when his BlackBerry started buzzing. It was a reminder he had left for himself, the meeting would start in 15 minutes. He decided to lecture the kids during lunchbreak, and went towards the building the meeting would be held in. He saw his brother walking in the hallway, and sped his pace up to walk with him.

"Hey bro! How come you never played in the FIFA World Cup? People might have actually noticed you for something besides the Winter Olympics!" Alfred flung his arms around his brothers shoulder, poking his cheek with a free hand. Matthew sighed as he pushed his brother off of him and continued to walk towards the conference room.

"If you yourself would pay some attention you would know that I did participate in the World Cup. Once. It was a horrible experience."

"Come again? You actually participated? When the hell did that happen?"

"1986. Me and my boys qualified in 1985 by playing a draw against Honduras. It was enough to get us to Mexico where the WC was held at the time."

"No fucking way. You were there in Mexico? Why didn't you tell me? I would have rooted for you!"

"I did tell you. You forgot. Probably because you were still pissed that you didn't make it that time." He said, trying to not to sound too irritated. He didn't know why exactly, but whenever the subject of his one and only WC participation came up, he would get angry. Probably because he lost all of his matches without scoring a single goal. And he didn't qualify for a WC ever since.

"Who didn't make it for what?" Francis asked. They had arrived in the conference room, and Francis caught the last sentence Matthew said.

"Hey, Francis! Did you know Canada actually participated in the 1986 World Cup?"

"Of course. We were in the same group and played the first match against each other." Francis said, smiling as he remembered.

"And you only managed to win with a lousy 1-0. So much for being the reigning European champion at the time." Arthur said as he walked towards them.

"Don't even start, England. At least I managed to make it to the semi-finals and take the third place in the end."

"Doesn't change the fact that you only managed to score one goal against a team in which only half the players were professionals and the other half were either bakers, plumbers or unemployed men. Honestly." He retorted with a snort.

"Well I never!"

"Uh, guys? I'm right here?" Matthew said, trying to get avert their attention back to him.

"Are you kidding me? Only half the team was made out of professional players? No way! Tell me more!" Alfred was getting that gleam in his eyes whenever someone told something that could hold his attention. And poor Matthew was being ignored again. _I'm right here, you hoser! Ask me if you want to know that badly!_

"He lost all the matches in the first round, without scoring a single goal." Arthur continued, a huge grin appearing on his face. _Breathe, Matt, breathe. Go to your happy place._

"Really? He went out goalless? That's just sad." _Okay, that's it! I've had enough! I won't let them insult my boys like that! _He was about to open his mouth to nicely ask if they would please stop badmouthing his team when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey Matt, everything all right? You look like you're about to snap. What are they talking about?" Matthew looked back to see a certain tall, spiky haired, green eyed nation looking at him with a worried look on his face.

"Johan? How long have you been here? How did you know I was about to snap?"

"I just walked in, actually. And that curl on your head tends to twitch quite viciously when you get mad. Did they insult ice hockey or something?"

"Ah, no, not quite. We, or rather they, are talking about the time I participated in the World Cup." He said with a frustrated sigh.

"Oh, the 1986 WC in Mexico? They're talking about your loss then. But you did pretty good for your first time if you ask me."

Matthews face lit up. "You really think so?"

Johan smiled as he ruffled Matthews hair. "Yeah, I told you that over the phone after all your matches, remember? I didn't make it that time unfortunately, so I just stuck to watching the matches with some of the others who also didn't make it. I wanted to come over to support you, but my queen and the government kept me quite busy."

"That's right, you did call me. I can't believe I forgot that. You gave me some pointers, too. They may have saved me from losing with bigger numbers." He said, smiling back.

"There we go, you look so much better with a smile on your face." His hand was cupping Matthews cheek, pulling him closer for a kiss. Matthew closed his eyes and leaned towards Johan. After sharing a sweet, way too short kiss they pulled apart. A content sigh escaped Matthews lips.

"I'm going outside for a final smoke before the meeting starts. Want to keep me company?" Johan asked, his hand still on Matthews cheek. Matthew shook his head, putting his own hand on top of Johan's. "I'd love to, but I still need to make some final preparations. I'll keep a seat ready for you next to me, okay?"

"You're a peach. Thanks." After planting another kiss on Matthews forehead he left the room, leaving Matthew with the rest of his family. Francis, noticing the dreamy look that was on Matthews face and hearing that final sentence he said, jumped towards Matthew, capturing him in a bone-crushing hug.

"You're keeping a seat ready for him? Oh la la! I'm so glad to see that you got my charms, Matthieu! I'm assuming you're going to put your hands to good use? Oh hon hon hon! Ouch!" He rubbed his head after Arthur smacked him upside the head.

"Don't lump him in the same perverted category as you, you damn frog! Matthew knows better than to do those… those _things_ during a meeting!" He said, glaring daggers at the Frenchman.

"Arthur, you're being stupid. Of course Mattie is gonna use his hands! I mean, he has to!" Alfred stated. The other three stared at him, in shock. _Alfred, approving of me doing that? Wait a minute. Does he even know what Francis meant by that?_

"How else do you expect him to write down notes?" A simultaneous facepalm occurred.

"That's… that's not what he meant, Al. For crying out loud, I should have known better," Matthew said as he pinched the bridge of his nose, leaving to get his speech ready.

"What did he mean then? Mattie!"

"I can show you, if you'd like." Francis said with a perverted smirk on his face as he hugged Alfred and reached for his pants. But before he could do anything he was smacked again, and then dragged away by Arthur.

"Bloody perverted git! Can't you keep your hands to yourself for once? For the love of the Queen!"

Alfred was alone in the room now, still confused. What was Arthurs problem anyway? He was always going on about that he should learn more things, and now Francis was offering to teach him and then he just drags him off! He shook his head as he walked towards the cafeteria to get some coffee. He would never understand Arthur and his strange, Britsh ways.

* * *

><p>"…and then those brats just kicked the ball in my face! Just look at how messy Texas is now!" Alfred complained, showing Johan his glasses. They were on their way back from lunchbreak, and Alfred was telling everyone about his heroic quest to educate those unfortunate children on the field in the ways of real sports. "They're a bunch of wild, disrespectful monkeys who know nothing of real sports! Just like you!" He finished. Johan shrugged.<p>

"That's what you get for trying to separate Dutch kids from football."

"You call that football? It's a pussyfied version of a real sport, American football!"

"Excuse me? American football is nothing but a pussyfied version of rugby!" New Zealand said, glaring at Alfred. He would have gone over and kicked his ass with his awesome Maori skills too, but Australia held him back.

"Easy there, mate. You know he doesn't know better. No wonder he sucks so much at football."

"Watch your mouth, Aussie. I participated in more World Cups than you two and my brother combined." He said with a smug look on his face.

"Your brother? He actually participated? When did that happen?" Antonio asked, joining the conversation.

"I know right! I said the exact same thing! He apparently participated in the 1986 WC in Mexico!"

"He did? How did he do?" Feliciano wanted to know.

"Well, he…"

_Gah, not again. I don't wanna hear this. _Matthew quickly made his way towards the conference room. He almost made it, but then he felt a pair of arms grabbing him from behind. "Oh my God, you poor soul! Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"Eh? Feliciano? What do you mean?"

"I heard the horrible news! You only made it to the World Cup once and went out goalless! That's just heartbreaking!" Feliciano's eyes were tearing up, and Matthew felt a little guilty.

"Aww, crap. Please don't cry, Feliciano. Sure, it sucked that I didn't make it to the second round, but football isn't that big a deal for me. I don't mind, really."

"How can you say that! Football is the sport that unites us all! Okay, I've made up my mind. I'm teaching you how to play football so you can participate in the next World Cup!"

"WHAT! NO THE FUCK YOU'RE NOT! I REFUSE TO TEACH THAT AMERICAN BASTARD THE STYLE OF THE SQUADRA AZZURA!"

"But I'm not Ameri-"

"SHUT IT, BURGER BASTARD! YOU WILL NEVER GET TO KNOW OUR SECRETS, GOT IT? NEVER!" And with that, a fuming Romano dragged his brother towards the conference room, leaving a confused Matthew and an amused crowd behind.

"What… what just happened?" He asked Johan, who had walked up next to him.

"Nothing out of the ordinary, really. They get like that when football is involved. We all kind of do." He said, trying to hold back a laugh.

"Feliciano does have a point, though. We could always use some new blood in the competition. Why don't you train with a more experienced nation and try to get in the next World Cup?" Ludwig asked.

"Eh? Me? Train with one of you? I don't think-"

"Oh mein Gott, West! Don't tell me you're offering to teach? No way that Blondie over there can handle the style of Die Mannschaft. You'd just be wasting our time." Gilbert said, interrupting Matthew.

"Bruder, stop saying such rude things!"

"I hate to say it Matthieu, but he's right. I don't think I can teach you how to play like Les Bleus, either. You're just too far behind when it comes to football. I'm sorry." Francis said, putting his hand on Matthews shoulder.

"D-don't be, ahaha! I mean, football is wasted on me anyway." He said, trying not to sound too disappointed. _Okay, I know I'm no good at football, but I'm not that hopeless. Am I? _

"You've been awfully quiet, Johan. What do you say, will you train with him?" Antonio asked. Matthew felt his spirits lift up. Surely Johan would help him, wouldn't he?

"Honestly? I'd rather not." And his spirits came plummeting down again. _How can you say that? Do you really have that little faith in me?_

"Do you have to be so blunt about it? You could have let the boy down a bit more gentle." Arthur scolded.

"Since when has he been anything but blunt? You're right about not wanting to train me. It's for the best if I just stick to ice hockey. Let's just forget this conversation and get on with the meeting." Matthew removed Francis' hand from his shoulder and continued towards the conference room. Once again he was being stopped from entering the room, this time by Johan, who spun him around, making him face him.

"Don't you know about the unspoken rule that you shouldn't work with the one you love? It'll only lead to trouble."

"Huh? What are you saying?"

Johan let out a little sigh as he put his hands on Matthews face, pulling him closer. "Matt, you know how I get when football is involved. If I do end up training you I won't hold anything back or go easy on you. I'll make you go through hell and back every day. I'll make you train until you can't feel your legs anymore and then let you run 20 more laps around the field. I'll drive you up the wall and you will end up hating me."

"Hate you? I could never-"

"Yes you will, otherwise I'm not doing my job right. And that's why I can't train you. I already have too many people hating my guts, I don't want to add you to that list." He finished. He wanted to remove his hands, when he found Matthews hands on top of his, giving them a little squeeze.

"After all this time I thought you would know better than to underestimate me. I don't think you'll get me to hate you that easy. I mean, I still haven't killed Alfred for getting me into trouble since day one, you know?"

"Matthew Williams, are you challenging me?" He replied, a little smile tugging on his lips.

"What if I am?"

"Matt, I'm serious. You know I hate leaving things unfinished. If we do end up doing this, we're going all the way. I'm not letting you quit halfway through."

"I know. And I won't. I can do this, you know I can."

"It's not you I'm worried about, darling." He said with a defeated sigh. Matthew decided to shut him up by kissing him. "Stop being such a dramaqueen. I know what I'm doing, so please, have some faith in me." Johan couldn't help but smile. "Okay, you win. We'll start tomorrow at 6 AM. Just promise me that you keep your hate at the training grounds."

"Tomorrow already? But we have another meeting that day."

"The meeting won't start until 2 PM, we can do a little basic training. Don't tell me you're already backing out."

"Never."

"It's a date then. I'll come pick you up tomorrow." He gave Matthew a final kiss before letting him go and walking towards the conference room. Matthew kept staring at his backside until he was gone, that dreamy look getting back on his face. Francis walked towards him, placing his hand on his shoulders once more.

"Matthieu, my boy, do you realize what you've gotten yourself into? He wasn't kidding when he said you'll end up cursing his existence."

"It's okay, Papa. I've survived living with you, Arthur and Alfred. I can handle what he throws at me. But thank you for your concern. We should get going, the meeting won't get resolved on its own," he said with a smile as he removed Francis' hand and gave it a little squeeze before walking inside himself. Francis let out a sigh as he followed him. "I hope you're right, Matthieu. For your sake as well as ours."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I'm late with submitting, I know. MSN distracted me. But you know, better late than never and all that jazz. I really shouldn't start something new when I still have other stories that need finishing first. But this idea hit me and I had to get it out. This place needs more NethCan anyhow (they're my OTP *hearts*).

Matt and Johan are already together for a decade or three in this story. Yes, everyone was watching that little scene they had. Matt gave up on feeling embarrassed at public displays of affection (being raised by France and dating the openminded Netherlands will do that to you XD). If anyone wants a copy of that, Elizaveta and Kiku taped everything ;-).

The football thing and the nicknames of the football teams was found on Wikipedia and from what I got from my footballcrazy uncles and cousins.

Hope you enjoyed reading this, and reviews are always appreciated! Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** What's this? An update that didn't take two months? Miracles do happen! Thank you to everyone for reviewing, I'm glad to see that you like the idea :D.

**Warnings:** Some football terms, meaning yet another huge A/N at the end of this chapter with explanations. Also some cuddling and Ludwig feeling a bit uncomfortable XD.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you don't want me to carry you?"<p>

"I'm fine. It looks worse than it is."

"Are you really sure? They did quite the number on you."

"Johan, I'm sure. It takes more than a stampede to keep me down."

"Okay, if you say so."

Johan and Matthew were on their way towards the meeting after an intense round of morning practice. They stopped at the restroom, getting cleaned up before they entered the conference room. Matthew couldn't believe Johan actually showed up at his hotel at 6 AM. He didn't even know they opened their doors at such an ungodly hour. He shouldn't be too surprised though. The meeting was held in the Netherlands, Johan could just go whenever, wherever if he wanted to.

He tried not to flinch as he touched his shoulder. It was the least serious injury he had gotten that morning. To be honest he could barely stand on his legs, but there was no way in hell he would let Johan carry him into the conference room. He would never hear the end of it! He let out a little sigh as he remembered the training. He did pretty good all morning, running laps, kicking a few balls and learning how to fall and land after getting tackled. He remembered how proud he had felt after completing all the trials for that morning. He remembered looking at Johan and laughing after asking him if this was that training from hell he spoke of.

_**Flash…**_

"_Matt, Matt, Matt. You look so cute when you're laughing. It's such a shame I'll have to wipe that grin off your face." He said, an almost evil smirk appearing on his face. Matthew wasn't impressed though. That rewarding feeling he got after completing the entire schedule was giving him an enormous energyboost._

"_Do your worst, darling," he replied as he poked Johan's chest, pushing him back. _

"_Ohoho! Feisty, are we? Good, it may just save your ass." He walked over towards the dug-out where he kept their phones and made a call. After a few minutes a couple of young boys, wearing football jerseys, showed up. They couldn't have been any older than twelve, thirteen. Matt looked at them, feeling a little confused. What are they doing here? _

"_Okay boys, are you ready? Show this newbie how it's done."_

"_Gotcha, coach! Get ready team, we're playing in the 4-3-3 formation! Charge!"_

"_Okay Matt, show those brats what you've learned today. Dodge whatever it is they throw at you, and try to break through their formation. Go get 'em, tiger!" He said, pushing him forward. All of a sudden Matthew saw his life flash by his eyes when the kids rushed him. Oh boy, that was never a good sign. "Son of a bitch." He muttered._

_They were running circles around him, footballs were coming at him from every angle, and he got tackled with such force he was sure it was done by a bunch of those bulky American football players instead of a pack of prepubescent brats. He managed to dodge most of the attacks, but one of them landed a tackle on him, and he fell on his shoulder. _

…_**back**_

He still didn't know how he survived that stampede, for lack of a better word. Johan probably distracted them with Pokémon cards or something. Do kids still like Pokémon? Whatever, he had bigger things to worry about. Like how the hell did Matthew Williams, Canada personified, get his ass handed to him by a bunch of 12 year old punks? He felt Johan grab his hand, keeping it away from his injured shoulder.

"Matt, don't touch it, you'll make it worse."

"Sorry."

"I just don't want you to get any more injuries. Tell me, what did you think of your first training?" He said, wiping a little dirt from Matthews face with a wet towel. "Well, I… hnmph… dammit Johan, get that thing outta my face," he replied, trying not to laugh. He couldn't help it. He had wanted to stay mad at Johan for pulling that stunt on him, but he knew he couldn't. He had been warned it would get rough, and he promised he would keep the hate at the training grounds. That sweet, caring look on Johan's face as he tried to clean him up wasn't helping either. Did he have to be so damn adorable?

"You're right, you look much cuter with that dirt on your face. All rugged and handsome and molestable." He said, pinching his cheeks before leaning in to kiss him. Matthew met him halfway. After sharing a chaste kiss he broke away, a smile gracing his lips.

"Did you just use rugged and molestable in one sentence? How does that even work?" His hands were in Johan's hair, removing a few pieces of grass that got stuck in it. Johan hadn't gelled it up today, saying his hairdo would get messed up during training anyway, so why bother? Matthew loved it. Not only because it made him look infinitely hotter, it made playing with his hair that much easier as well.

"I'm just awesome like that." He said, wiping the last dirt away. "Et voila, now the world can gaze at your unmuddy mug again."

"Your way with words never fails to amaze me, Johan." He said with a chuckle. "And that training wasn't exactly how I imagined it. I mean, the part before the stampede was, but after that…"

"I'm a painter, not a poet. And you'd better get used to that stampede, you'll be seeing them a lot more during training."

"I fucking knew it. You want me dead, don't you?" He said, a look of mock hurt on his face.

"Who's the dramaqueen now, huh?"

"Hey, I have every right to be a dramaqueen, those kids aim to kill! Who are they anyway?"

"The future of Clockwork Orange. They're the best juniors we have in training at the moment. If they get better they'll play for Orange under 17, Orange under 19, Orange under 21 and the really good ones get to play with the big boys in the national team. Those are also the teams you'll face as the training progresses. If everything goes according to plan we should be able to train with Orange under 17 next month or so."

"So I'll get my ass kicked by those brats for at least another month? Great."

"What happened to that confidence? If you get your act together they shouldn't be able to kick your nice ass next week," he said, squeezing said nice ass, earning a gasp and a punch in the shoulder in the process. He let out a laugh as he ruffled Matthews hair as an apology, leading him out of the restroom.

"Come on, we'd better hurry before Ludwig starts nagging at us."

* * *

><p>Matthew was trying to ignore the stares he was getting. It was kinda ironic when he thought about it. He had wished for so long for people to finally start noticing him, and when they did he wished they'd get back to ignoring him. He'd never thought it would feel this awkward when you're being the center of attention. How the hell did Alfred and Francis manage to do it with such ease? He turned his attention to Ludwig when he heard him let out an annoyed sigh.<p>

"Johan, was zum Teufel are you wearing?"

"What does it look like, genius? A football jersey."

"And you didn't change into your suit because?"

"Well, we just got back from training and I didn't want to ruin my perfect on time record. And it'll save us time because we won't have to change outfits again when we have our evening training," he answered with a grin. Ludwig pinched the bridge of his nose and Matthew could tell he was trying not to explode. "Fine, whatever. At least you bothered to clean up a bit. Just sit down so we can get this damn meeting going."

They did as they were asked and for a glorious five minutes the meeting went by rather uneventful. When Ludwig still didn't have to discipline anyone five minutes later he was getting a bit worried. Why weren't England and France trying to bash each other's skulls in? Why wasn't America interrupting him with one of his ridiculous hero-plans? Why wasn't Italy asking for a siesta? He took a look around the room and noticed everyone staring at Johan and Matthew.

Matthew was fidgeting with his pen, feeling a bit uncomfortable at all that attention. Johan, noticing his lovers nervous habit, turned to face him and ruffled his hair, smiling and winking at him. At that very moment Ludwig saw Elizaveta and Kiku try to stop their nosebleeds as they pulled some video cameras seemingly out of nowhere and started taping everything. Meanwhile Matthew was smiling back at Johan, nervousness all gone. And that's when all hell broke loose. All the females in the room (yes, even Belarus, how the hell was that possible?) were blushing and d'awwwing, some of the men were blushing as well, a couple of other men tried to stop their nosebleeds, Italy was being all clingy and even Ludwig felt his face heat up. He hated to admit it, but seeing those two together, in their own world, all smiling and happy was really adorable. He had never paid much attention to the boy, but had Matthew always looked that good without his glasses on and his hair all messy? Not to mention seeing Johan with his hair down, still a little bit sweaty from training, was kind of hot.

Oh crap, he was getting turned on. He had to stop this, right now! He slammed his hand on the table, turning everyone's attention to him. "If everyone is done staring at the lovebirds I would like to continue this meeting."

"We're not done yet," Elizaveta and Kiku said in unison. "Neither are we!" The rest of the room replied.

"For crying out loud, people! It's not like you haven't seen those two before!"

"Not in football jerseys. And they're really cute and hot to boot! Matthew's blushing again, kyaaaah!" Elizaveta squeed.

"Don't worry Ludwig, I got it covered," Johan said getting up. He picked Matthew up bridal style, and carried him towards the door. "What the hell, Johan! Put me down! I can walk just fine!"

"Keep telling yourself that. It took you everything to just walk here, you're about to collapse."

"Am not. I told you already, it looks worse than it is. I didn't get tackled that hard."

"Those bruises on your legs tell me something different, tough guy. And you never did let me check your shoulder properly."

"But I…" Johan shut him up by kissing him. "But nothing. You can't train when you're injured, that'll only make it worse. I'm taking you to the medical staff for a checkup and that's final."

Matthew let out a defeated sigh. "Alright, we'll go for a checkup. Even though it'll be a complete waste of time."

"We'll let the real doctors decide that. Ludwig, carry on with the meeting. I'll call you later for a summary, okay?"

"Huh? Oh, yes, of course." He received a nod from him before he left the room. The second the door closed behind them the room exploded.

"Oh my God, that was so hot!" "Was that really Matthew? He looked so delicious!" "Did you see Johan smile? I thought I'd die!" "I know, he looked so handsome when he smiled!" "Aww crap, my battery died. Kiku, you taped it all, right?" "I got it all, Elizaveta-san. I'll send you a copy." "A copy? I want one too!" "Me too!" "I want three!"

Ludwig tried not to lose his cool. He'll just let them get it out of their systems so they can finally continue with the meeting. He'll ask Johan if they'll suit up for the next meeting. Or at least gel his hair up and let Matthew wear his glasses and fix his hair. He does not need any more distractions, the meetings were chaotic enough already.

* * *

><p>"… uh-huh. Okay. Okay, yeah I got it. Thanks again, Ludwig. I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight." Johan hung up and wrote down the final notes. It wasn't a long list, meaning the meeting probably got interrupted again after they left. He wasn't too surprised, their meetings never seemed to go anywhere anyway. He put the list on the dresser next to his king-sized bed and turned his attention to the other person sleeping in it.<p>

After seeing the medical staff and getting Matthew wrapped up they went to the training grounds, picking up where they left off. The doctors said the injuries would be painful, but not serious. Matthew made sure to rub the fact that he was right in Johan's face. Johan still didn't want to take any chances and let Matthew do some light training. When he left Matthew during a small break to get something to drink he found him asleep. Not having the heart to wake him he picked him up and took him home. That had been 15 minutes ago, and Matthew still showed no signs of waking up. Johan removed his shoes and shin protectors, and did the same with Matthew. He covered him with a blanket and wanted to leave to get a shower when he felt his arm being pulled.

"Stay."

"Matt? Finally up, huh?"

"I couldn't feel your presence anymore. Don't go." Johan smiled at that answer.

"How can I say no to that face? Go back to sleep, Matt. I'm right here. We can shower in the morning. Just don't go complaining about the smell, okay?" He said, laying next to Matthew and wrapping his arms around him.

"Why should I? I like the way you smell." He replied, snuggling up to him. Johan planted a kiss on top of his head, holding him closer. "You're something else, Matt. Get some rest, we have another busy day tomorrow."

"Mmhh." It didn't take long for Matt to drift off into sleep, and Johan followed shortly after. Normally he wouldn't even dream about going to bed still being so dirty, but he'll let it slide this time. As long Matt was with him like this, everything was just fine.

* * *

><p>"Goodnight."<p>

Ludwig put the phone down. He really needed a beer after giving Johan a brief summary about the meeting. A sigh escaped him. Johan and Matthew, some of the few people who actually managed to not start any dumb shit during meetings screwed today's meeting, and most likely any other future meeting until the training was done, up. He had managed to keep the rooms attention after the two of them left, but then Elizaveta got her copy from Kiku, started squeeing again, send everyone in the room a copy, they started squeeing/d'awwwing/nosebleeding too, and he knew it was just a lost cause after that.

"West! Hurry the fuck up with the beer, will ya! I need my beer when I'm watching something almost as awesome as me!"

"Bruder, please stop shouting, my head hurts enough as it is. Here." He handed Gilbert his beer and sat down next to him on the couch. After turning the TV on he felt his headache disappear. Watching the events of that afternoon on a flashy, big screen HD TV wasn't as good as seeing the real thing live, but it was good enough. Stupid sexy cousin and his equally stupid sexy boyfriend.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I'll try to keep this as short as possible. I got a question about the name Johan in a review, so I'll answer that first.

I know that pretty much everyone here uses Lars as the name for Netherlands. And while that's a great name, it's not originally a Dutch name. It's Scandinavian. Netherlands has great relationships with the Scandinavian countries, and I did meet a few Dutch guys who have names like Lars and Bjorn (also a Scandinavian name), but they're still Scandinavian in origin, not Dutch. So I searched the Internet for Dutch names that were also common during the Middle Ages, and I stumbled upon Johannes (Johan for short). I fell in love with it. You can make great nicknames with it too. John, Johnny, Johnnyboy :D. Hope that explains it.

Clockwork Orange: one of the nicknames of the Dutch national football team.

Orange under (number): The Dutch national youth teams. Under 17 and 19 play only friendly matches and practice matches against the other national youth teams. Under 21 plays official matches. The talents from each group advance a group higher and eventually play in Clockwork Orange. Under 17 are the current European Champions.

4-4-3: The formation the Dutch team plays with. 4 attackers, 3 midfielders, 3 defenders. I've been told this results into attractive and entertaining football.

Was zum Teufel: German for what the devil. I like throwing in random German swears :P.

As you could probably tell, Matt and Johan were in their football jerseys all day. They weren't smelly because Johan has some of that fancy deodorant that prevents you from sweating and smelling up the place ;-). Playing football with your glasses on is just asking for them to get broken, hence why Matt left them in his room. I like to think that he doesn't need them to see clearly. They represent something, I just don't know what yet. If you official Canadians have any ideas, let me know ;-).

The training is done at the Ajax training grounds. I did some research and found out that Ajax has the best youth training facility in Europe. Back in the 90's they were the best club in the world too, winning everything there was. They won their 30th national championship recently, meaning they get to wear three gold stars on their shirt now.

Excuse the ending, but I just had to do it XD. In my headcanon Johan is cousins with Ludwig and Gilbert. They're all Germanic countries, so it's plausible :D. The brothers are staying in a fancy penthouse suite by the way, hence the big screen TV.

Hope you had fun reading, and reviews are always appreciated! Thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** I'm on a roll with this story, ain't I? And it's all thanks to your reviews, you lovely readers! *showers you all with hugs and stroopwafels :3* Don't worry, I haven't forgotten about my other stuff, this just tends to occupy my brain a lot. I'll update the rest after this chapter. Really. I mean it.

**Warnings:** Matthew being a tease, Johan being a tease, some fluffy/sexy shenanigans, Ludwig is still uncomfortable, Elizaveta is being scary and a crazy escape plan :D. Not so much football in this chapter I'm afraid. More ranting at the end of this chapter ;-).

* * *

><p>"Matt. Come on love, wake up."<p>

"Hnngh." _I don't want to. Let me sleep for just five more minutes._ He tried to turn around and hide under the covers, when he found Johan's hands gripping the covers, pulling them off of him. The sudden rush of cold air made him curl up and grab a pillow, holding it against him for extra warmth. "Johan, please! Just five more minutes!" He whined.

"I don't think so, mister. There won't be any sleeping in on training days, we're already low on time as it is." He said as he reached out a hand and took the pillow away from Matthew, ignoring the pout on his face. Matthew wasn't about to give up on his sleeptime so easy, though. The second the pillow left him he latched onto Johan, pushing him on his back and holding him tightly.

"Fine. You make for a better pillow anyway."

"Dammit Matt, I told you we don't have time for this! Get off!"

"Well, I'm not really into morning sex, but since you asked so nicely," he said with a grin before he leaned in to kiss him. Any words of protest Johan had were lost when their lips met. Matthew licked his lips after he broke the kiss, savoring the taste and enjoying the lustful look Johan gave him.

"When I told you to get off I didn't mean it like that."

"Oh really? Because that's not the vibe I'm getting from your wandering hands."

"Maybe I'm checking your injuries."

"My injuries were on my legs and shoulder, not on my ass and back."

"Just making sure," he replied with a smile before he removed his hand from Matthews back and pulled him in for another kiss. He managed to switch their positions during their make-out session, looking down on Matthews flushed face after breaking the kiss to get some much needed air. He reached out a hand a brushed a few strands of hair out of his face. "You really need to shower."

"I wanted to take one with you. Why didn't you wake me up when you took yours?"

"Because I wanted to prevent this exact scene from happening. I wasn't kidding when I said we're low on time. We're going to have to work extra hard today to make up for lost time."

"Extra hard, huh? Any chance I can prevent you from doing that?"

"Nope. And I'll make you do a triple training shift if you ask again," he said with an evil smirk.

"I don't care. It's worth the extra time I get to spend with you."

"I doubt you'll still say that if you survive today's session."

"I stand by my statement."

"You really need to stop staying things that make me love you more."

After kissing him a final time he helped Matthew up and led him towards the shower. "I left some fresh clothes for you, they are in the cabinet next to the sink. I'll make breakfast while you're busy. But don't take too long getting cleaned up, otherwise I'll eat all the pancakes by myself."

Matthews eyes lit up. "Pancakes? For real? Can't I shower after breakfast? Pretty please?"

"Hell no, I won't have any smelly Canadians in my pristine kitchen. And don't use those puppy eyes on me, you know they don't work."

"You are a cruel, cruel man. Denying me my pancakes like that," he said with a pout.

"Good, use that anger during training today, it'll motivate you to keep going. Now hurry up, I expect to see you in the kitchen in ten minutes." He said with a grin before walking out of the bedroom. Matthew shook his head, smiling as he watched him leave. How did that line go again? Hate to see you leave, love to watch you go? If that line ever applied to someone, it was to Johan. He was sure it was forbidden to look that damn sexy in a football jersey.

* * *

><p>When Ludwig entered the conference room he had expected to be the first, like he usually was. He liked those few precious, serene moments he had to himself before the rest arrived and made a mess of things. This time he found Johan already there, writing in his notebook. He frowned when he noticed that he was in his football jersey again. Worse yet, his hair was still ungelled!<p>

"Johan, I thought I asked you to at least fix your hair for today's meeting. You know how Kiku and Elizaveta get when they're excited. I can't deal with another fangirl moment!"

"Keep your voice down, will you? Matthew is trying to rest." He replied, eyes still on his notebook. Ludwig raised an eyebrow, taking a look at the seat next to Johan. Matthew was indeed next to him, head resting on his arms, sleeping. He wondered how he kept missing the guy. Did Kiku teach him one of his sneaky ninja skills? Never mind, he had bigger fish to fry right now.

"You do realize that the room will be filled with other, more loud countries, right?"

"They won't show up for at least another hour or so. Would it really kill you to sleep in every now and then?"

"Don't change the subject. Why do you still have that ungelled hairdo?"

"For the same reason you don't put that cement in your hair when you go training. You know just as well as I do that no amount of hairgel will keep your hair safe from an airduel. Or a sliding. Or an energydrink shower. You get the idea, it's just a waste of time, effort, and hairgel."

"That's only on the field. We're in a conference room now."

"We're still going training afterwards, you know that."

"Do you always have to have the last word?"

"You still have to ask that?"

"Urgh, I give up. You're hopeless." He said as he put his hands in the air. He walked towards his seat, got a few papers out of his briefcase and started reading and adding a few notes. After a while he got up and walked towards the exit. "I'm going to get some coffee. Do you want some as well?"

"Sounds great. I take mine black."

"Should I bring some for Matthew too, or…?"

"He would like that. With milk and two sugar, please. Thanks," he said with a smile. Ludwig felt his face heat up again. Usually when the two of them talked it was about heavy subjects like politics and economy with no room for jokes or laughter. Of course he had seen Johan smile before, but his smiles were always directed at either Matthew, his sisters or his best friend Niels. He wasn't used to see that same smile being directed at him. He wasn't sure if he liked it or not. Sure, he liked that he could see a smiling face besides the one of his brother and Feliciano, but he definitely did not like the fact that he kept blushing like a schoolgirl every time he saw Johan with that stupid, irresistibly sexy hair. And don't even get him started about that jersey.

"Sure, no problem." He replied as he turned his head, trying to hide the blush. When he got back after a few minutes he took the other empty seat next to Johan, handing him his coffee.

"Aaah. Blacker than a moonless night, hotter and more bitter than hell itself. Now that's good coffee," he said as he took a sip.

"Please stop quoting videogame characters, Jo."

"Matt! Welcome back to the world of the conscious! Here, have some coffee, courtesy of Ludwig." Johan said as he shoved Matthews cup in front of him. Matthew rubbed his eyes a bit and gave Ludwig his thanks before he took the coffee cup in his hands and took a sip.

"I'm sorry for waking you, Matthew. I don't know what you did to become be this tired, but you looked like you really needed a rest."

"Oh, don't worry Ludwig, it wasn't because of you. I wasn't really sleeping anyway, just trying to get the feeling back in my limbs after today's torture session."

"Pffft, torture session he says. We were just doing a little stamina training."

"Stamina training my ass. We ran a frikkin' marathon! I still can't feel my legs!"

"It was only half a marathon, wiseass. And we obviously still have a lot of work to do if a little running left you breathless like that."

"You call running half a marathon a little running?" Ludwig asked. Not even he ran that much during training.

"I do. The distance we ran today I run on pretty much a daily basis."

"What do you mean you run that distance on a daily basis? Don't you have a car?"

"I don't even have a drivers license. If I need to go somewhere I either go with public transportation, my bike or I just run or walk there." Ludwig and Matthew tried not to spit out their coffee, barely succeeding. They looked at him in disbelief.

"Are you serious?"

"Why do you think I'm the only one who's not short of breath after a match?" Matthew took another sip of his coffee, letting that new information sink in. It made sense if he thought about it. Every time he was at Johan's place and they went out they either walked or biked. If they had official business they took the limo. And whenever they were at his place in Canada Matthew drove them everywhere. He had always assumed Johan preferred biking because the country was so small, flat and compact. He had never even considered that the guy didn't even have a drivers license. It would also explain why he was always up for another round or two so soon, while he was still busy catching his breath after they…

"Matthew, your face is turning red. Are you alright?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, sure, haha. Thanks for your concern, Ludwig, but I'm fine. It's just a little hot in here, that's all. I'll be okay after I splash some water in my face." He said, getting up. He finished his coffee and made his way towards the restrooms. He rushed towards the sink and was about to turn the water on when Johan stopped him.

"That must have been quite the mental image if it made you want to leave the room like that."

"Eh? I wasn't… how did you even…"

"You're really easy to read, Matt," he said with a smirk before he leaned in to kiss his neck. Matthew closed his eyes and put his arms around Johan's waist, pulling him closer. "Were you thinking about the time we got lost in the woods, or when you managed to…"

"Dammit Jo, don't get me started. I wasn't thinking about that, even though they do make for some great mental images. I just realized why you can manage to keep on going all night while I can't."

"Oh, that, haha. I'll be honest with you, I got my stamina up to lessen my chances of losing at football and field hockey. The sex thing is just a really, really nice bonus. But don't worry, after I'm done with you you'll be able to keep up with me."

"That'll be the day."

"You bet it will. I'll make sure of that." He gave him a quick peck on the lips before he let him go. "You have the rest of the meeting to rest up, we'll be doing some more running afterwards, okay?"

"Gotcha."

* * *

><p>Once again the meeting started rather uneventful, like yesterday. Matthew succeeded in not getting too nervous at all that attention being directed at him and Johan, and Ludwig didn't have to scold people. Everything was going well for once. Perhaps a little too well, hence why Ludwig wasn't too surprised when Elizaveta slammed her hands on the table, turning everyone's attention to her.<p>

"Elizaveta? Is something the matter?" He asked.

"You bet there is! This meeting has been going on for half an hour, and there are two ridiculously hot guys in football jerseys sitting close together doing nothing for me to tape! This is an outrage!" She said, eyes burning with fangirl wrath.

"Uh, Lizzie? Could you turn down the rage? You're scaring Matt."

"Good! Comfort him then! And make it sexy!"

"Who do you think I am? I can't comfort on command!"

"Now's the perfect time to learn then. Get to it before I go Kung Frying Pan on you," she said with and evil smirk as she aimed the camera on them. Johan put his arms around Matthew and pulled him towards his chest so fast that the sudden rush of air blew his notes across the table.

"Ack! What the hell, Jo? I can't breathe, let go!" Johan loosened his grip a bit, but held Matthew close. "What was that all about?"

"Oh yeah, you've never seen Lizzie while she's in fangirl mode. Trust me when I say that it won't end pretty unless you give her what she wants."

"You've gotta be kidding me. Are you scared of her?" He asked in disbelief. There was no way that could be possible. Big, strong Johan, with his rough attitude during football, field hockey and kickboxing was afraid of a fangirl? He couldn't help but laugh a little at that.

"This is no laughing matter you know. If I didn't love you so much I would just let her show you what she can do." He said with a pout.

"Pfft, ahahaha! I'm sorry, it's just so rare to see you scared about something silly as this. I thought you were supposed to be this shrewd strategist that could plan his way out of any situation."

"Well, I do have three options that might get us out of this. First option; we do as Lizzie says."

"Kyaaah! I knew you would make the right decision, Johan!" Elizaveta squeed.

"Yeah, I don't think so. I have no need for voyeurs. What's option two?"

"I convince Margot to beat some sense into her."

"I'm not going to hit my best friend, Johan."

"You can't expect me to hit women, Mar. Do your big brother a favor and get me out of this mess." He pleaded.

"Hell no, you got yourself into this mess, you can get yourself out of it as well. But I am sincerely sorry that I can't help you, Matt." She said with an apologetic smile.

"Oh sure, he gets your sympathy, but your own flesh and blood not? You wound me, little sister."

"Melodrama doesn't suit you, Jo," Matthew said with a little smirk. "What's our final option?"

"We make a run for it. But we need to distract her first, otherwise she'll knock us out and lock us in her basement."

"You sure know a lot about all of that. Don't tell me she actually…"

"Not yet, and I plan on keeping it that way. But I've heard stories from very reliable sources. It was kinda hot, actually."

"Oh really? Now I'm curious at what you've heard."

"How about I'll demonstrate it tonight if you manage to survive the training?"

"Oh, I'll survive it all right. I have extra motivation now," he said before he leaned in to kiss him. The moment their lips touched they heard a thud coming from Elizaveta's direction. Judging by the way Kiku and Margot rushed over and tried to help her they assumed she had fainted. Johan quickly got up from his seat and took Matthews hand, making a dash towards the door. It was never sure how long Lizzie's yaoi-induced blackouts lasted, so they had to get out of there as soon as possible.

"That was quite the distraction. Nice work, love." Johan said with a smile as they ran down the hall.

"You were pretty good yourself, darling," he replied, smiling back. "But I do feel a little bad about leaving Elizaveta like that. What if she's hurt?"

"Don't worry too much about it. The only thing hurt will be her not-so-hidden fangirl love. She'll get over it once she watches what she taped today."

"I guess. But, uhm… about those stories you heard…"

"I told you already, if you manage to stay awake after training you'll get the details. Every. Single. One." He ruffled Matthews hair and sped his pace up. Matthew followed him shortly after. He was going to make it to the end today, dammit. Even if it killed him!

* * *

><p>Ludwig was pacing around the room, phone in his hand. He had tried at least a dozen times to make a call, but disconnected the call before it could ring. After walking another round around the room he finally made that damn call. Now or never. He held his breath when he heard the phone being picked up.<p>

"Yo, Luddy. Talk to me."

"Johan, would it really kill you to answer the phone properly?"

"Have you been hanging around Arthur again? What is it?"

"You haven't told him about what I confided in you, did you? Tell me you didn't."

"Chill out, Ludwig. I promised I would keep it between us. You know I'm a man of my word."

A relieved sigh escaped him. "I know, I know. I'm sorry. But I just had to make sure. If word got out I got kidnapped by her I would never live it down."

"Well, if it makes you feel better, you're not the only one. I've heard enough to publish a novel, so to speak," he answered with a grin.

"You did? Why didn't you tell me? Who else was-"

"Sorry Ludwig, but I don't kiss and tell, you know that. Just rest assured that no one will hear anything from me." He interrupted him. "See you tomorrow, goodnight."

"Gel your hair up this time, damn you."

"I won't promise anything."

Ludwig heard the line disconnect, and kept staring at the phone in his hand. Why must his family consist out of insufferable jerks? First his brother, now his cousin. "I hate being the only rational one around here," he muttered before he walked towards the fridge and treated himself to a can of beer. He could deal with Gilberts bitching about that he took the last can tomorrow.

* * *

><p>Johan couldn't help but smile after he hung up. Ludwig really needs to loosen up more, being uptight 247 can't be good for your health. He took a look at Matthew, who was sleeping soundly. He made sure he was tucked in properly and tried to make his way towards the shower again. Once again Matthew held him back.

"Don't."

"How is it possible that you're too tired for a demonstration, yet you have enough energy left to prevent me from showering?"

"Because I don't want to sleep alone." Johan let out a defeated sigh. "Fine, fine. You win. Why am I such a sucker for your cheesy lines?"

"Deep down you're a hopeless romantic, that's why." He replied as he made himself comfortable in Johan's embrace. "Wake me up before you take a shower tomorrow."

"I'll wake you up for a shower if you stop passing out after every training."

"Meanie."

"Deal with it, love. The sooner you get your stamina up the sooner we can have some after training fun."

"Tomorrow, I promise."

"Hopeless." He said with a little smile. He could have just left for the showers after Matthew fell asleep, but he couldn't bring himself to get up. Every moment he got to spend with Matthew was a great moment, even if he had to be all dirty during those moments. He smiled again when he thought that, Matthew had pretty much said the exact same thing that morning. He gave him a final kiss before he drifted off to sleep himself. Maybe he'll wake him up for a shower after all.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So yeah, not much football in this one, sorry about that. But you get almost morning sex? I had wanted to throw in some training, but then Elizaveta and her fangirl wrath popped up, and I had to do something with that XD. Next chapter will be more serious, promise.

**Niels:** My name for Denmark. I've seen Matthias used as his name a lot here, but personally I think that sounds too much like Matthew. So Niels it is. Him and Johan are BFF's because they're so much alike. Both countries have great relationships in real life as well.

**Margot:** My name for Belgium. It's a lovely girls name in both Dutch and French! Perfect for our dear Belgium :D. I think she and Elizaveta would make great BFF's as well. Watching Lizzie's extensive yaoi collection with the other girls while enjoying the finest Belgian chocolate, who wouldn't want that XD.

Everyone is afraid of fangirl!Lizzie! She managed to get tapes of about 70% of the male nations. I'll leave it to your imagination at what they had to do before they were released :P.

That line about the coffee is spoken by Prosecutor Godot in the DS game Ace Attorney: Trials and Tribulations. If you haven't played them: shame on you! Go and get the entire series and play them right now! No DS library is complete without them!

**More headcanon about Johan:** pretty much everyone tells Johan their secrets/problems/whatever because he's a great listener who hates gossip and won't tell a single soul anything or judge you for what you've done. He will try to give advice if you want it. He doesn't have a drivers license or a car because he thinks it's too much trouble. The roads are so crowded anyway that it would take forever by car.

**Headcanon for Matthew:** I think I make him a bit too confident. But then I realized he can't be with Johan that long without his mannerisms rubbing off on him a bit.

Why do I enjoy torturing Ludwig so much? Oh right, because I love him :3.

Enough ranting for now, I'll leave the rest for the next chapter ;-). Hope you had fun reading, and reviews are always appreciated :D


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** I'm a horrible updater, I know. I'm sorry. I'm so easily distracted ;_;. Once again: thank you all so so much for your support, they make everything worthwhile! Have a long chapter of football and silliness to make up for my lame updateskills. And some more stroopwafels.

**Warnings: **Some (slightly biased :P) football history. Morning shenanigans. More stampedes. More teasing. Ludwig is not uncomfortable for once. Some gambling. Awesome commentators. Johan and Antonio being fanboys. Gentlemanly Cuba. Epic Denmark. Disappointed Hungary. Go-getter Canada.

* * *

><p>Johan stepped out of the shower, grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist. He then reached out a hand and grabbed another smaller towel, drying his hair with it. As he walked out of the bathroom and towards his closet to find his favorite pair of boxers (the black one with an orange tulip on the right hip), he bumped into Matthew.<p>

"Ah, Matt. Good morning. I hadn't expected you to be up already."

"You didn't wake me up. Again," he said, crossing his arms as he glared at him. Or at least he tried to glare at him, but his mind decided to wander off to more… _naughty_ places. Shaking his head a bit to try and get the images out of his mind he fixed his gaze on Johan's eyes. If he would look at his hair or abs he would lose his focus and get redder than his favorite hoodie.

"I'm sorry, Matt. But you were sleeping so peacefully that I couldn't bring myself to wake you up." He answered with a smile as he leaned in and gave him a little peck on the cheek. Great, now his face was red, Matthew just knew it. He put his arms around Johan's neck and buried his face in his shoulder. No need for Johan to see his flushed face and tease him with it.

"You could have woken me up, you lemongrass-scented jerk." He mumbled. Johan returned the embrace and patted Matthews hair.

"Any other time I would have gladly done so, Matt. But you know we're low on time, and if we do end up in the shower together we won't be leaving the house for the rest of the day."

"That was kinda the idea."

"Using sex to get out of training. Sneaky, I like it."

"I have my moments," he said as he lowered his hands towards the towel around Johan's waist. If he couldn't have his moment in the shower, then maybe he could…

"Woah, not so fast, love." Curses, foiled again. Or maybe not? Johan grabbed Matthews wrists and pinned him against the wall. "What do we think we're doing?"

"I thought it was fairly obvious. But I can show you if you'd be kind enough to release me," he said with a little smirk.

"Hmph. And they say I'm the pervy one."

"Maybe they wouldn't say that if you'd stop making lewd comments with Gilbert and Niels."

"And miss seeing those shocked looks on the faces of Ludwig and Arthur? Never," he said as he leaned closer and captured Matthews lips in a kiss. He released his grip on Matthews wrists and grabbed his hands, entwining their fingers together. When he broke the kiss he reached out a hand and cupped Matthews cheek. "I think that's enough for now. But I'll be more than happy to continue tonight. If you don't fall asleep first, of course."

"Like it's my fault I don't have your stamina."

"Oh Matt, I'm only teasing you because I know you can handle it. Okay, breakfast will be done in 15 minutes and after that we're off to train with the juniors."

"The juniors? Oh boy. Can we have breakfast in 20 minutes?"

"I guess. What for?"

"I need to write my last will first."

"Dramaqueen."

* * *

><p>Matthew was lying on his back, staring at the clouds. If he used his imagination he could see all sorts of things in them. Like that one cloud to his left, it kinda looks like Kumagiri. Oh, and the one to his right looks like the maple tree in his backyard. And that dark cloud looks suspiciously like a football. Wait, was that cloud coming closer?<p>

"Ouch!" He curled up and grabbed his face, uttering a few phrases that shall not be repeated here.

"Kees, I thought I told you to look first before you kick."

"Sorry coach. But you gotta admit that it was a pretty awesome shot, right?"

"Well, you did manage to land the ball exactly on his face. That takes some skill. Think you can make a few goals like that by aiming for the corner of the goal?"

"I'm on it!"

"What the hell, Johan? He assaults me and you praise him?" He grabbed a bottle of energydrink and held it against his head. A sigh of relief escaped him as the cold bottle touched the area where the ball had hit his face.

"Your fault for cloudgazing right in the middle of training."

"I was trying to recover from yet another stampede, you jerk." He thought about throwing the bottle at Johan's face, but he needed it to prevent his own face from swelling up. He'll get him back during the meeting this afternoon. No, wait, he can't. He promised to keep the hate at the training grounds. Doesn't matter, he'll think of something during the meeting and- "ARGH."

"Dammit Kees, I said to aim for the corner!"

"Sorry, my foot slipped!" Okay, forget getting back at Johan, he needs to kill those brats first. Starting with that Kees kid.

"Sorry about that, Matt. They tend to goof off during the last 20 minutes or so. Are you okay?" Johan's hands were gently holding Matthews face while he was trying to see if that second ball had left any visible damage. After a while he released his grip and smiled, making Matthew go weak in the knees and forgetting his plans for revenge in the process.

"Good, no permanent damage done to that pretty face of yours. Let's see if we can say the same about your brain. What's the number of pi?"

"3,142,857,142..."

"Just 3,14 would have sufficed, showoff. Seems like your brain didn't suffer permanent damage as well." He said as he got up and offered Matthew his hand, which he grabbed and used to hoist himself up.

"This time. I want a helmet the next time those little monsters join us," he said as he dusted off his shorts. He glared at Johan we he heard him laugh. "It's not funny, Johan. I'm starting to think those kids want me dead!"

"They really like you, you know. If they didn't you would have known, believe me."

"So the likeable guys get balls in their faces? Oh crap, that came out wrong. I didn't-" But it was already too late. Johan was laughing like no tomorrow, causing the rest of the boys to stop doing what they were doing to see what was going on. After a good minute of staring at their coach who was doubling over and their new training buddy who was hiding his very red face in his hands they decided it must be one of those grown-up things and went back to their training.

"Oh my God, Matt. You're killing me. Seriously," Johan said after he finally stopped laughing, wiping some tears away.

"I'm glad my embarrassment gives you so much entertainment," he replied with a scowl.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. I'll make it up to you by buying you lunch, okay?"

"It'll do. Even though I'd prefer something else from you."

"Fair enough. How about this then; you can do whatever you want with me tonight."

"That's more like it. Deal."

"Just try not to pass out before we get home then, okay?"

"I think it would be wiser to worry about yourself than about me. Trust me."

"Ohoho, sounds like someone has something kinky on his mind. I can't wait." He said with a smirk before turning around to face the kids who were still having fun on the field. "Yo, brats! Time to clean up the field, we're going to get something to eat!"

* * *

><p>Ludwig needed a beer. He needed a beer and he needed it now. Served by one of the waitresses that were always around during the Oktoberfest. Because everyone knows a beer tastes that much better when it's served to you in a huge mug by a lovely, voluptuous waitress in a dirndl. He let out a sigh as he poured himself a glass of water and watched the show continue. Hey, he couldn't stop this madness anyway, he might as well enjoy himself.<p>

"I'm still a bit confused, Ludwig. How did this start again?" Matthew asked as he took the bottle from him and poured himself a glass as well.

"From what I gathered you were asking about Ajax, Antonio heard you and said you should have asked about FC Barcelona instead, Johan argued that FC Barca wouldn't even be around without his help and they've been arguing nonsense ever since."

"Okay, I get that much. Can you tell me what Johan has to do with FC Barcelona then? We haven't really discussed football clubs yet."

"Sure. I'll try to keep it brief though, I'm sure Johan will tell you the details later. It all started in the seventies. The Dutch footballteam revolutionized the football world with their Total Football style, developed by starplayer Johan Cruyff and coach Rinus Michels. They made it to the World Cup finals in 1974 en 1978, which they both lost. After that Johan Cruyff and coach Michels went to Spain, to FC Barcelona. Nowadays it's the best football club in the world, but back then they weren't much. Before those two arrived Barca hadn't won the Spanish Cup in 14 years. But after adopting the Total Football style they slowly developed and became the club they are today, winning pretty much every competition."

"Oh, so FC Barcelona wouldn't be what it is today without the Dutch style?"

"Sort of. But like I said, that's just a brief version, I'm sure there was a lot more going on."

"I see. Thank you. How long are they going to be at it?"

"Until Johan snaps and punches Antonio."

"Typical. Shouldn't we stop them?"

"Matthew, I'm sure you know Johan just as well as I do, but trust me on this one; you don't want to get caught up in a football related argument. It won't end pretty."

"So we're just going to sit here and do nothing?"

"That's the plan."

"Sure, why not."

And so the two of them sat beside each other, taking bets on how long it would take before Johan would snap. The rest of the room joined them shortly after, making their own bets as well. At one point Gilbert decided they needed a commentator for this epic debate/fight, and Niels joined him as his sidekick.

"Well folks, they've been at it for at least 20 minutes now, and yet neither one of them is giving in!" Gilbert said as he kept a close watch on the two arguing men, making sure he was ready to jump in and keep the two away from each other when the first punch would be thrown.

"You've said it, partner. We've been hearing a lot of arguments and facts being thrown around, and I'm pretty sure I've heard some swears too, but my Spanish isn't that great, so I can't really tell for sure."

"Oh, there is definitely some swearing going on from both sides. I forgot Johan knows Spanish too, it was funny hearing him swear in Spanish like that."

"Great, now they've completely switched to Spanish. Yo, Carlos! Translation please!" Niels said as he shifted his gaze towards Cuba. Cuba shook his head at that.

"Sorry bro, but I ain't repeating any of that. There are ladies in the room."

"Spoilsport. Gil, Antonio is one of your best friends, you know some Spanish too. Right?"

"I know enough for some basic conversation, but they're talking so fast, I can't really make anything out."

"Man, you guys suck. I'll take care of this then." Niels stated before getting up and walking towards the still arguing pair. The rest of the room held its breath as they watched the Dane walk towards his certain death. Matthew wasn't sure if he should stop Niels or not, but he was pretty sure Johan would never hurt his best friend on purpose. But then again, Johan was pretty riled up, what if he… Dammit, he couldn't take that chance! He wanted to get up, but Ludwig held him back.

"He'll be okay, don't worry."

"But-"

"Niels knows what he's doing, trust me. There is a reason the two of them are still best friends after all this time." Matthew let out a little sigh.

"You do share a border with those two. Okay, I trust you." He said before taking his seat again. Ludwig gave him a little nod and turned his gaze towards the 'battlefield'. Meanwhile Niels had filled two glasses with water and stood beside Johan and Antonio, who didn't notice him.

"He isn't actually going to…"

"He is!"

"Niels, you dolt." Norway said, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"ARGH! NIELS! WHAT THE HELL DUDE!"

"WHAT ON EARTH WAS THAT GOOD FOR, YOU BRUTE!"

"Stop acting like a bunch of ignorant fanboys, you jackasses. We all know the Dutch style saved Barca from obscurity, but we also know that Barca made its way to the top on its own afterwards. Now kiss and make up before I get the hose."

You could hear a needle drop in the conference room at that moment.

"Am I hearing things? Denmark actually made a valid point?"

"Oh my God. We're going to die, aren't we? If that isn't one of the signs of the Apocalypse then I don't know what is."

"Why are you all so surprised? I didn't become King of the North because of my gorgeous looks you know."

"Well, actually-" Johan started.

"Don't answer that. Well? I don't see any making up."

"Wait, don't start yet! I need to set up my camera first!"

"Lizzie, he didn't mean we should kiss for real."

"Ruin my fun why don't you," she said with a pout.

"Alright, fine. I'm sorry for arguing with you." Johan said, reaching out a hand, which Antonio took.

"Apology accepted. I'm sorry for arguing too. Even though I was right."

"Excuse me? For your information-" And thus round two began, causing Niels, Ludwig and Matthew to facepalm.

"For crying out loud. Those idiots never learn, do they? I'm getting the hose."

"I don't think that'll be necessary, Niels." Ludwig said as he pointed towards Matthew who grabbed Johan by his ear and dragged him out of the conference room.

"Sorry Ludwig, but it's either this or preparing for rounds three to infinity. He'll call you later for a briefing, okay?"

"I understand. Have fun." He replied with a smile. Matthew smiled backed and waved before he closed the door.

"Man, Johan sure is whipped, isn't he? Letting himself be dragged away like that, haha- ARGH!"

"You bastard, what did I say about arguing over football?" Romano said, pinching Antonio's ear some more.

"Don't do it unless I'm in a pub! Ouch! Lovi! Let go! I won't do it again!"

Ludwig couldn't help but smile a bit. He'll have to get everyone's attention back towards the meeting soon, but first things first.

"Okay everyone, pay up. I won the bet."

* * *

><p>"Was it really necessary to drag me out of the room like that?" Johan asked as he took a bite from his bapao. They had just finished up the second part of training at the training grounds, and were having a little snack before they would start their stamina training. They were going to run towards Johan's house. Johan usually ran it within half an hour or so, but to get back at Matthew for dragging him away like that he decided to take the touristic route. It would take three times as long at the least.<p>

"You know I love to hear your voice Johan, but not when you're arguing. And it was either dragging you away or knocking you out, and I'd rather not hurt you. Much." He answered, swiping Johan's bapao away and taking a bite himself. "This stuff is great. What's the name again?"

"It's called bapao, introduced to the Dutch cuisine by the Indonesian immigrants. Basically it's sort of a dumpling filled with meat, but you can fill it with veggies, eggs and nuts if you want as well. It's a popular snack." He said, taking his bapao back.

"I can see why, it tastes great. Think you can find a stand that sells poutine as well?"

"I'm afraid not, Matt. In the Netherlands it's pretty much considered sacrilege to use anything but mayonnaise, ketchup or sate sauce on fries. But I can always make you some if you want."

"That sounds great." He replied with a smile. "So, we're going to run again?"

"Yup."

"And the offer you made this morning still stands, right?"

"That it does. You can do whatever you want with me. If you can make it without passing out first, of course." He said with a smirk.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you want me to fail. Don't you want me to have some fun with you?" He put his arms around Johan's neck, pulling him in for a kiss. Johan kissed him back eagerly, and just like that morning he pushed him against the wall, letting his own hands travel underneath Matthews shirt. A little smile danced around Matthews lips as he let his own hands explore the toned body he held against him. He missed this. Kissing Johan is great, it always is, but he needed more. He wanted to feel how his body moved along with his, he wanted to hear his voice when he told him he loved him in all the languages he knew (and Johan knows a lot of languages), he wanted to see those seagreen eyes look at him like he was the only person that mattered, he wanted to taste him…

"Goddammit, Matthew." He panted when he broke the kiss. His face was just as red as Matthews was at that point. "What is it?" He asked, reaching out a hand to cup his face.

"I shouldn't have… I mean… I'm sorry, I shouldn't have let myself get carried away like that." He said, leaning closer so their foreheads were touching.

"You call this getting carried away?" His fingers were gently stroking his face, and Johan leaned into his touch.

"You know me, Matt. This wasn't exactly in the plans. Like hell we're getting any training done tonight."

"Would it really be that bad?" he said with a little smile, pulling him in for another kiss. He guessed not, seeing as Johan kissed him back with as much vigor as always.

* * *

><p>Ludwig had just finished putting the last touches on his hair, when he heard his cell phone ring. Wondering who would call him at such an early hour he picked up the phone and saw Johan's name on the display, much to his surprise.<p>

"Good morning, Johan. Did something happen? You never call me at such an early hour. Not unless your drunk and/or high. Oh God, you're not drunk and/or high, are you? Is Matthew okay?"

"Ludwig, relax, we're fine. You know I don't get intoxicated during training. And even if I did, I actually know when to quit drinking and/or smoking, unlike that brother of yours. I just wanted to let you know that Matt and I won't be at the meeting today."

"He's your cousin too, you know. But thanks for the heads up. And it's probably for the best anyway if you two are absent for a day. Maybe then we'll finally get things done. Busy schedule today?"

"Since when do we ever get things done during meetings? But yeah, we have a lot of ground to cover today. Oh, before I forget, can you send me an email with the details of yesterday's and today's meeting?"

"Sure, no problem. I was kinda surprised you didn't call yesterday, actually."

"Yeah, training ran a little late, and I didn't wanna wake you up."

"How considerate of you. Well, I'm about to go. Don't overwork Matthew too much."

"I'll try, you big softie."

"Oh, quiet you. See you later."

"Later."

Johan hung up and put his phone away, leaning back into the pillows. It was nice, being able to skip today's meeting like that. Especially since it meant he got to spend the day with Matthew, continuing with where they left off last night. He smiled a bit as he remembered that. After Matthew pulled him in for that second kiss he knew he wouldn't be able to fight the need to be intimate any longer. He called for a cab that got them home in five minutes (he had to pay three times the usual fee, but damn, was it ever worth it) and the rest, as they say, is history.

By some miracle they managed to make it to the bedroom, where Matthew pushed Johan on the bed and crawled on top of him. Of course Johan argued at first that the deal was off, seeing as they never finished the training for that night. Matthew replied with a rather uncharacteristic (and extremely sexy, he admitted) "I couldn't give less of a fuck" before pinning him down and kissing him senseless. As if on instinct Johan tried to get back on top, but then Matthew did that thing with his tongue he liked so much and Johan just gave up fighting. Matthew noticed immediately and stopped his assault for a bit to flash him a victorious grin. Johan managed to roll his eyes at him before he was kissed again. He didn't know what he hated more; that he gave up so damn fast or that he didn't even give a damn about it.

Smiling some more as he remembered the more intense moments they shared last night, he felt Matthew move a bit against him. Matthew was still lying on top of Johan, effectively using him as a pillow. After opening his eyes a little and taking a look around he noticed Johan smiling at him. He smiled back before resting his head on Johan's chest and closing his eyes again. Johan put his hand on Matthews head, letting his fingers run through his hair.

"I'll admit that I'm quite impressed, Matt."

"How so?" he mumbled.

"I hadn't expected you to be up already, after what you did last night."

"I would still be sleeping too, if it wasn't for you."

"Am I that uncomfy then?" he said, feigning a hurt look.

"You are when you're poking me."

"Poking you? Oh, I get it, haha. Sorry about that, Matt. I was just remembering how wonderful last night was."

"Couldn't you have waited for another hour before you remembered?"

"But I love remembering our passionate moments! Especially when I get to cuddle you while doing it!" he said with a grin as he did just that. Matthew managed to grab a pillow and smacked Johan with it, smiling a bit himself. "Do you have to be so damn energetic in the morning?"

"Only when you're around, love." He said, taking the pillow away and kissing Matthew. When they broke apart after a while he got out of bed and offered Matthew his hand.

"Are we going to get some breakfast?" He asked, taking his hand.

"After we get cleaned up first. You know I don't want any smelly people in my pristine kitchen" He said with a wink, guiding him towards the shower.

"You and your OCD cleaning habits. Sometimes I wonder what you'd do if I were to have my way with you in that pristine kitchen of yours."

"Enjoy myself and then make you help me clean up afterwards, which would result in me having my way with you halfway through, and then we'd have to clean up again. It would be a vicious circle."

"One you wouldn't mind at all."

"Not one bit."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Matthew finally got to shower with Johan, hooray! I had way too much fun writing that :D. I have way too much fun writing a conversation between the two period.

Fun fact; while I was writing the, uhm, _good stuff_, I was listening to the radio. And as if it was meant to be I heard "You the boss" by Rick Ross ft Nick Minaj. I didn't know at first it was them, because it started as a typical song you would make love to. And the way Nicki started the song with a sexy voice, hot damn. Of course Rick Ross ruined it afterwards, but Nicki's parts were just hnnnnggg (I'll do anything that you say, anything, cuz you the boss)! This is my personal opinion of course, but feel free to listen to it if you get to that part ;-). If that doesn't work for you, listen to any random 90's slowjam.

Johan Cruyff is awesome, and his quotes even more. His wiki can explain a hell of a lot better than me, so Google it y'all (totally not lazy at all :P). I also simplified the whole Barcelona thing, but from what I've seen the Dutch do tend to say that Barca is what it is today because of them and that those Spanish bastards need to be more grateful. Don't hate me Antonio, I still love you, you sexy Spanish bastard!

Matthew is a Master of Tease. Fact.

Can't really think of anything else to rant about, aren't you guys lucky :P.

Hope you all had fun reading, and reviews are always appreciated! Thank you!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** I CAN'T UPDATE FOR SHIT. I AM SO INCREDIBLY SORRY FOR NOT DOING ANYTHING WITH THIS FOR OVER A YEAR. I BLAME MY PLOTBUNNIES. *bows head in shame* Seriously though. I could have done plenty with the whole Euro 2012 thing, except that Neth screwed up bigtime and then my brain just pretended that whole thing never happened (that's what the entire country did, btw :P).

**Warnings**: Italics are thoughts or flashbacks, depending on what's happening at the moment. You'll notice the difference when you see it ;). I also split this chapter into a few short stories. Couldn't really think of one story that would be long enough for a whole chapter, so hopefully this will make up for it.

* * *

><p><strong>Insane training and some PDA<strong>

Matthew was running down the hallway, making sure the ball never strayed too far from his feet, while also trying not to run over any people he came across. Johan and his brilliant ideas, pfft. He still had no idea why he agreed to that. Oh, wait, yes he did. It was kinda pathetic if he thought about it. Seriously, just because he was promised more morning showers with Johan, seeing that water trail down his hair, his well defined chest, his abs and…

Crap.

_Focus, Matt, focus! Now's not the time to fantasize about what you'll do to him when you two are alone! Just make it to the end of the crowded hallway without knocking anyone or anything over and-_

"Tackle!"

Matthew immediately jumped up, taking the ball with him as he saw Johan slide pass him. The moment he landed on the floor again he continued his pace, trying to get past Johan. Just five more meters until he reached the end of the hall, he can do this! Johan wasn't about to let him pass, though. He moved his feet, trying to take the ball from Matthew. Matt was ready for it this time. He countered by making a quick turn, spinning past him and making it towards the end. Four meters, three, two…

"Argh!" He yelled as he fell backwards. He would have made quite the nasty smack too, but Johan prevented him from hitting the floor. He wrapped his hands around Matthews torso, flashing him a victorious grin, while Matthew replied by giving him a glare.

"What the hell, man? You're not supposed to tackle from behind, that's just low!" He spat, eyes still burning with rage. Johan kept on smiling as he answered him. "Now, now, Matt. You promised to leave the hate at the training grounds, remember? And I can tackle you from any side I please, as long as I aim for the ball instead of your ankles."

"First of all, I'm raging, not hating. Second, we're still at the training grounds, so even if I was hating I'd be fully entitled to do so. And third, if you didn't aim for my ankles, why did I fall?"

"Because you're my darling boyfriend, you're supposed to fall for me 24/7." He said, planting a small kiss on his cheek and pulling him tighter to his chest, causing Matt to let out a sigh. Stupid Johan and his stupid, sappy, unbelievably adorable ways of showing his affection.

"You're impossible."

"I'm just making sure you're prepared for anything. I want our match to go as smooth as possible."

"If you say so, Johan. Maybe you should stop calling your attacks too, while you're at it," he said with a smile, putting his hands on Johan's arms.

"Got caught in the moment. It won't happen during the match."

"Aha."

"Yup. But back to business. Seeing as how you failed to reach the end of the hallway…"

"Don't even go there, Johan. You cheated!"

"Did I? Frank, you saw me tackle him, right? Was that cheating?" Johan asked, directing his attention to one of the other trainers. Frank let out an apologetic smile, addressing Matthew. "Hate to say it, Matt, but Johnny is right. He clearly aimed for the ball, and he got it too. I saw you trip over your own feet because of the speed you were running with." Matthew rolled his eyes at that.

"Urgh. Fine. Two out of three, then. I'll make it this time." Another grin escaped Johan as he got up, pulling Matthew with him.

"You've been saying that for the past two weeks. Let's see if you can back it up this time."

* * *

><p><strong>Trash Talking and Mind Reading<strong>

"Okay Matt, with feeling this time."

"Johan, you know I can't do this outside of hockeyseason."

"Just pretend then."

"I can't. It needs to come naturally, I can't just force it."

"Would it help if I start?"

"You… you'd really utter that kind of language against me?"

"Well, I… No! I mean…"

Oh, who was he kidding. Like he'd ever be able to trash talk against his darling Matt, even if it was to prepare him for the harsh words that would be said during the heat of the match. Especially after he looked at him with those… sad… Is he sad? He can't be sad! But he is! Holy Cruyff, he made him sad. He had promised him on their first date that he'd never make him sad, dammit. He has to be the worst person alive on the planet right now. He reached out his hands and grabbed Matt by his shoulders, pulling him close towards his chest.

"I'm sorry, Matt, I really am. But you know how I get when I play a match, and I want to make sure you won't just stand there being all shell shocked and what not."

"Me and shell shocked? Are we talking about the same guy? Don't tell me you forgot how I get when I play a match," Matt said as he removed himself from Johan, flashing him a cheeky grin. Johan was dumbstruck. Had he been acting all this time?

"Eh? You're not sad?"

"Of course not, you idiot. I just wanted to mess with you for trying to force me into it. Like I said before, trash talking has to come naturally," he said with a wink. Johan still didn't seem to be able to wrap his head around it. How the hell did he not see that? He always saw through anything, dammit! Was he losing his touch? Crap, he'd better not lose his ability to read people, he needs it for poker nights!

"Don't worry, Johan, you haven't lost your touch."

"How did you…" he asked in surprise. Great, he was losing his touch while Matthew seemed to have gained the ability to read his mind.

"Just like how I'm easy to read for you, you're easy to read for me. I know you'd never make me sad on purpose, so if I would be sad for some reason you'd be thrown off guard, leaving yourself open for some mind games, haha."

"You are such a sneaky bastard."

"Yup, so you'd better watch yourself instead of worrying about me so much," he said with a wink. Johan smiled back as he pulled him in another hug. Their match couldn't some soon enough.

* * *

><p><strong>More Biased Football History with Matt and Gil<strong>

Matthew was sitting next to Gilbert, petting the little bird that had settled itself between his hands. Gilbert was taking another chug from his bottle, offering Matthew a sip too, which he declined. He didn't drink during training. Gilbert shrugged as he finished the bottle, putting it next to him as he continued to watch the show. Johan was arguing about football again, but it wasn't with Antonio. This time he was arguing with Ludwig of all people. Gilbert couldn't help but laugh a little. Matthew didn't get it.

"Gil?"

"Yeah, Blondie?"

"I know Johan and Ludwig are sworn enemies on the football field and all, but how come he never harasses you about it? And don't give me that 'Because I'm awesome' crap."

"What crap? It's all true."

"Gilbert." Matthew said, glaring at Gilbert.

"Matthew." Gilbert replied with his trademark grin. Matthew let out a sigh. Those Europeans and their insanity when it comes to football.

"Just answer me."

"Okay, but only because you asked so nicely. Johan probably told you about 1974, right? The WC was held in West Germany that year. It was the first time he made it to the World Cup final, and West Germany was his opponent to boot. Luddy already won his first title in 1954 and Johnny wasn't about to let him win his second. And even though the war had ended for almost thirty years, there was still some tension left, and that was perfectly understandable. Johan probably saw it as a chance for a little extra payback. And they started off great, let me tell you. The game hadn't even been going for a minute when the Dutch scored the first goal. But the Germans refused to lose on their home turf, and evened the score twenty minutes later. The final and winning goal was also made by the German squad, two minutes before half time. The Dutch tried to get even during the second half, but they missed too many chances. And in the end Germany won its second title, in their own home."

"Wow. So they became rivals after that match, huh? And the reason he doesn't see you as a rival is because you didn't take his first title from him?"

"In a way, yes. If only the Wall had fallen sooner, then I could have participated in that match and called him a rival too."

"You two are together now, why don't you just join in anyway?"

"I wasn't there when it began, and it's against the code to just jump in an existing rivalry. Gotta keep things fair, you dig?"

"I dig."

"Good boy. It's a shame, though. I would have loved to have a worthy rival, too."

"Europe is like football Valhalla, can't you just be rivals with one of the other teams?"

"I could. But they wouldn't be as fun to beat as Johnny and his team." He let out another laugh as he seemed to reminisce about something, before turning his attention to Matthew again. "You must have noticed by now that Johan is a completely different person when he's on the field. Brash, overconfident, and arrogant as fuck. Combine that with the fact that he's a master of trash talking and actually has the skills to back it all up make him such a perfect character to win against. Trust me, nothings makes you feel quite as good as putting a loudmouth like that in his place."

"That sounds strangely familiar. Are you sure you aren't talking about yourself?" Matthew said with a little grin.

"Well, we are cousins you know," he replied, grinning back. "But ask him yourself later on if you don't believe me. Lord knows how much the guy loves talking about his own exploits."

"Once again, strangely familiar. Wanna help me break the two up before they start killing each other?"

"I suppose." He said, getting up and walking towards his brother and cousin, with Matthew following close behind. And just like last time the two of them grabbed their respective sibling/lover by the ear and dragged them away, ignoring the protests that were now coming out of their mouths.

"Ouch! Bruder! Let me go this instant! I'm not a little kid!"

"Could have fooled me, with all that ruckus you were making."

"Argh! Matt! What the hell, man? Is this really necessary?"

"As long as it helps me to get you out of arguments, then yes. Most definitely."

* * *

><p><strong>Relaxing and Reminiscing<strong>

Johan was sitting between Matthews legs, his back pressed against Matt's chest while the latter was playing with his hair. They had just gotten out of the shower and were now watching some sort of late night comedy show, from what Matthew could gather. Johan was laughing every other minute or so, so his guess was probably not far off. He really needed to learn some Dutch. Johan always translated for him in between jokes, but even then he didn't get half of the stuff. Dutch humor is so weird.

The commercials were on right now, and Johan immediately grabbed the remote and switched channels. Matthew couldn't help but laugh. He remembered the first time Johan did that.

"_You don't have to switch channels during the commercial breaks, you know. I don't mind seeing them."_

"_I don't mind it either, normally. But it's after 11 PM, and you don't wanna see what comes up then. Trust me."_

"_Huh? What do you mean?"_

"_It's just that… eh…"_

"_Yes?"_

"_Oh, fuck it. You're old enough and you were pretty much raised by that lech anyway. I doubt you'll be traumatized." He said before switching back the channels._

"_What on earth are you talking about? What could possibly be on right now that you-ohmyGodisshedoingwhatIthinks he'sdoing?" A girl, probably no older than 18 by the looks of it, was on screen. Nothing out of the ordinary, except that she was pretty much naked except for a tiny, see-through thong that she was wearing. And if that wasn't bad enough, she was sprawled on a huge bed, looking at the camera with this 'come hither' look, talking in a seductive voice. And even though he didn't speak a word of Dutch, judging by how she acted and the telephone number that appeared next to her as she entertained herself he understood immediately what was going on. _

"_Seriously, Johan? Phonesex commercials?" He asked. He had wanted to glare at him and smack him upside the head, but for some reason he couldn't keep his eyes off of the TV. _

"_Beats having to watch the shopping channel until the regular programming starts again at 6 AM." Johan answered, trying not to laugh as he saw the state Matt was in._

"_Point taken." He said, eyes still glued to the screen. Johan switched channels again, causing Matt to let out a sound of disapproval. Johan had pounced on him them, pushing him towards the floor. A smirk escaped him as he felt Matthew growing a little problem. "Don't tell me you'd rather spend the night calling one of those girls instead of having some fun with me."_

"_O-of course not! I wouldn't understand a damn thing they would say anyway!" He sputtered, trying to will his blush away. Another smirk escaped Johan as he leaned closer and captured Matthews lips in a soft kiss. When he broke away after a while he smiled against his lips. "Guess it's time for me to teach you some basics then, schatje."_

"_That's awfully kind of you, Johan. Teaching me Dutch so I have a chance with the girls on TV," he replied, smirking back. _

"_I'm nice like that. I'll even let you practice on me for free so you won't embarrass yourself with them later." _

"_Dutch is really hard to learn, so I'll be needing lots and lots of practice. You sure you don't mind?"_

"_Not at all, take all the time you need." _

And taking his time he did. The rest of that night was spent with the two of them getting intimate, and Matthew learning some words and phrases that he forgot the next day. Partly because Dutch is just that hard to learn, and partly because if he 'forgot' the Dutch he learned last time he could always ask Johan for another session. A new session did sound good, actually. Maybe he should ask for one now? He bit his lower lip, reaching out a hand to continue playing with Johan's hair. Nah, he'll ask tomorrow, they already spent the entire day on the field. And he did get to shower with him. Yeah, he'll ask tomorrow.

It seemed the show had ended, seeing as Johan was switching channels again. Eventually he stopped when he hit Comedy Central. Seinfeld was on at the moment, and a smile graced his lips when he heard Jerry start one of his stand up routines. Thank God the Dutch subbed everything. His mind wandered off to that one time when he was in Germany and saw Die Hard with a German dub. Bruce Willis should not sound like that, dammit. He shuddered a bit as he shook his head, trying to forget it again.

"You okay, Matt? I felt you shudder. Want me to turn the heating on?"

"No, I'm, good. Thanks. I just remembered the time I was In Germany for business and got stuck with the German dub on everything."

"Aww, you poor thing! No need to worry about that when you're with me, though." He said, squeezing Matt's hands. Matt squeezed back, letting his chin rest on Johan's head. "I know. But it still bothers me that we've been together for so long and I still don't know a word of Dutch."

"I'm to blame for that. I automatically switch to English when you're around, it's a force of habit from my old merchant days. I could always make better deals if I negotiated in the language of the other party."

"Is that so? Hmm. So if I asked you for favors in Dutch you'd be more inclined to give in?"

"Maybe. Why? Do you need something from me?"

"I need a lot of you. All of you in fact." Matt leaned closer, nibbling on Johan's earlobe. Johan bit his lip, trying to hold back a moan. He grabbed Matt's hands, planting little kisses on them. "That's quite a lot you're asking for, sir Williams. I think we should discuss further details in my private chambers."

"I'd love to, monsieur van der Meer. I'm sure we can come to an understanding."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** And then they 'negotiated' all night long and Matt learned another few words which he forgot again next day. Sex induced amnesia, it happens :P. So yeah, you had to wait for over a year and this is what you get. My apologies, but I really can't do anything without my plotbunnies, and they just randomly drop by whenever the hell they please :(. *bows head in shame*

The stories speak for themselves, I think. Have a little more ranting from me anyway, because I know you know that I know that you guys love it :D.

**First:** Just a random training day. Probably meant to teach Matt how to maneuver in small spaces, for when he gets surrounded by opponents. The other trainers and teams are used to their antics, and help whenever they can.

**Second:** Johan is an arrogant bastard on the football field and will trash talk you into submission :D. So he wants to teach Matt how to trash talk back, but it seems he forgot that Matt is quite the trash talker himself during hockey season.

**Third:** NedxGer= WW2 all over again. Thankfully only on the football field. The fans from both sides know this as well, and have a lot of fun coming up with ways to tease the other guys. The players themselves are in on it as well. They always make bets with each other to wear the other's national shirt for a specific period of time when they lose. Stuff like that. All in good fun :D. Fun fact: Germany hasn't won a tournament since they got reunited. Heartwarming fact: Even before they got reunited, the home colors for West Germany was a white shirt with black shorts. That's right, Prussia's colors. So they could be together somewhat even when they couldn't be together. I squeed so much when I figured that out.

**Fourth:** They need some time away from football, so this was just them having fun. And those commercials are real XD. So if you ever visit Netherlands and it's after 11 PM and you're watching TV you have to be careful! Unless you actually want to make use of those services.

That's it from me for this chapter. See you in about 5 years for the next chapter, unless my plotbunnies decide to visit me sooner ;). Hope you still had fun reading, and a review would be appreciated! Thank you :D!


End file.
